Talon Shock Trooper
"I was born on the front lines, raised by the sound of steel clashing against steel, Nurtured by the many field officers who i outlived. I am the first onto the field and the last to cease his fire. I am the backbone, the behemoth of the Empire and the only thing that crosses my mind every time my boot touches the blood stained dirt is... pray for those who don't use armor piercing rounds" ~ Sentinel. ::AAA-1488:: Grim, Chosen Champion of the Talon Empire. Overview The Talon Shock Troopers are traditionally Talon troopers who have risen through the trooper ranks and have earned the privilege to become a shock trooper through Veterancy and experience. Shock Troopers are naturally veterans making them an extremely effective unit in front line combat. Feared throughout galaxies, shock troopers are unbeatable in front line combat and make devastating Airborne assault teams for planetary invasions, The overall purpose of Shock Troopers: * Is to provide armored support to the troopers * Deliver mass devastation and destruction at an extreme fast pace. * Act as bodyguards for the Talon Officers * Operate heavy Talon support weaponry * Break through heavily fortified enemy positions As well as that, Shock Troopers also serve as NCO's towards the Troopers. due to the veterancy of the Shock troopers they serve as perfect leaders towards the Troopers. Shock troopers perform training exercises as well as disciplinary training which are usually still supervised by a Talon officer. Uniform Over the Era's of different Lord Generals, the Talon Shock Trooper is forever changing, however this is what it is currently standing at. Commissioned by ''Lord General HAV'OC'' * Helmet and Face plate The Helmet is made from Grade V Talon Stalbrillium , This is able to protect the Shock Trooper from High Velocity Fragmentation, A few high Caliber Projectile weapons and Mid Power energy weapons. The Face plate is made of the same material which not only protects the Shock Troopers facial area, hides his identity but inside the face plate is also a Phase II T.C.A.D allowing the Shock trooper to have targets and allies glow for him, as well as a small map of the Sector that will assist him in navigating to his target. The Eye pieces of the face plate are create from Grade II Talon Glaseium, which is just as strong as the helmet material but also allowing the Shock Trooper to see. The Face plate is also a signature Item for the Shock Trooper. The Helmet features the T.I.D of the Shock Trooper on the left side, Army/Regiment/Division ID on the right as well as the Talon Empire's Flag symbol, on the frontal side. * Black Combat Jumpsuit The Jumpsuit is a thick black suit that covers the arms, neck, torso and legs. It is made from Talon Suntrollo. This suit is completely slash proof, Stab proof, can absorb some low velocity projectiles, almost fire proof and provide mild protection from chemical materials. * Heavy Duty Protective neck brace and collar ''' The Heavy Duty Collar and neck brace is made of grade V Talon Kenvelo as well as Grade IV Talon Lanthra. This protects the Shock trooper from huge concussion blasts that may result in horrific whiplash as well as Whiplash caused by impacts to the head. The Brace also makes carrying all the armor more bearable as it cushions the shoulder and neck regions. * '''Heavy Duty Shock Vest The Shock vest is made from Grade V Stalbrillium as well as Grade IV Talon Lanthra and Grade V Talon Kenvelo. This vest is extremely effective in protecting the user from High caliber projectile weapons, High Powered energy weapons, Explosives, pretty much anything that can be used on an ordinary battlefield. The Vest is extremely thick and requires Augmentations in order for the Trooper to wear it due to its size and weight. The vest also features a huge thick back plate made purely from Grade V Talon Stalbrillium allowing the Shock trooper to be completely surround and still durable from attacks at all sides. The Back Also features the T.I.D, Army/Regiment/Division ID as well as any rank or title insignia. * Heavy Duty Shock Plates The heavy Duty shock Plates are the Armored plates that are placed on the arms and knees of the Shock trooper. Like the Vest they are made of Grade V Talon Stalbrillium. Many attachments an be made to the plates such as: * Ammunition pouches * Explosives * Tactical loops for rope or cable to be tied * Rocket launcher attachments and so much more... * Heavy Duty Shock Boots Heavy Duty Shock Boots from are made from Grade IV Talon Lanthra with the toe cap and sole made from Grade V Talon Stalbrillium. Selection Shock troopers are selected from Troopers who have reached the rank of Crusader and further proven to show exception proficiently and courage in battle. Being selected to join the Shock Trooper ranks is much like a promotion after crusader. If the Trooper is offered the Rank of Command Crusader then he may take that role instead otherwise they will be promoted to Ranger and undergo Augmentations to become a Shock trooper. The Trooper can be promoted to a Shock trooper by a Talon Officer or a Sentinel and can be recommend by a Command Crusader. Augmentations To become a Shock trooper, candidates must first undergo an extensive procedure where they are implanted with multiple augmentations. Without those augmentations, the candidate would not be able to carry the weight of the armor or weapons let alone operate to the standards in which a Shock trooper must. Such augmentations allow shock trooper to: * Increase bone mass and muscle mass. This allows the Shock Trooper to Increase his height dramatically to about an average of 6''7 and gain a thicker build. Initially this will make the Shock Trooper appeal more intimidating however it's main purpose is to dramatically increase the strength and durability. The Shock Trooper will then be able to carry his weapons and armor with ease * Develop an extreme resistance to pain, allowing the Shock Trooper to only stop fighting when he is dead * Upgrade weapon proficiency to adapt to the new Shock Trooper arsenal * Allow the Shock Trooper to fight for weeks without the need for rest and sleep * Upgrade to specialized Shock trooper Tactics such as; Storm Squads, Airborne assault Shock teams, Orbital Assault Invasions (for a full list of Augmentations and names of Augmentations Click here) Shock Trooper Ranks Notable Shock Troopers (Era of HAV'OC) Titan. ::AD-8322:: Served in the 3rd Solar army, AD-8322 was a well known Shock Trooper with a long list of successful skirmishes. He was often referred to as 'Synth' for his many recoveries from horrific injuries. AD-8322 was killed combat defending outpost E33 from a Prolo bug infestation. 1st Warden. ::EA-0929:: A Famous Shock Trooper who had served in many different Solar Armies from the 9th to the 3rd. EA-0929 was held in high regard by Colonel Spartan serving as one of his trusted bodyguards in the field. EA-0929 was Killed in action defending Colonel Spartan from a Thaibirean Ambush. 1st Warden. ::AA-256:: Well respected throughout the 9th Solar Army, AA-256 had served from an Enforcer all the way to 1st Warden in the 9th Solar Army. Awarded the Black Skull medallion and Distinguished Talon Cross for his long list of heroic actions as well as the multiple Talon Officers lives he had saved in brutal Campaigns. Ranger. ::EBB-049:: Served in the 44th Solar army, EBB-049 Died a Heroic death serving the Talon Empire. It was Reported he had picked up the Banner of the 44th Solar Army and Impaled it through the Skull of a Thaibirean Commander before his death. Ranger. ::AA-73002:: A famous Shock Trooper who served in the 21st Solar Army. During the gory Crusade of Thut, AA-73002 was the last man standing of his Strike Detachment that had been given the mission to destroy an enormous Prolo bug nest. In a desperate attempt to complete his mission AA-73002 fought his way to the entrance of the nest before jumping into the abyss''' strapped in explosives. This Heroic action had destroyed the Nest as well as allow the 21st to secure a stronghold in a nearby sector ultimately winning the crusade. '''2nd Warden. ::ADA-3004:: Often known as "bounty" served in the 3rd Solar Army. ADA-3004 is well known for his countless recommendation from Talon Officers for his exceptional proficiency as well as his large contribution to the success of the campaign of Pathogen. ADA-3004 is currently missing in action and soon to be pronounced dead. Category:Talon War Machine